The Senator and the Supreme Commander
by Andrew Ronald Tarek Skywalker
Summary: Anakin is the Supreme Commander of the Republic armies here, how does this affect his relationships both in the war and out of it? AnakinxPadmé
1. Chapter 1

AN: Apologies for the random deleting but I wasn't happy with the first writing and thought the whole thing needed to be altered, I took too long to get to the points I wanted to have the most fun with namely the Clone Wars with Anakin in Darth Vader's position of power, the Supreme Commander of the grand army and navy, the original writing would've been longer but I haven't the time as college has just begun and I am split for time, enough of that nonsense, Enjoy!

 _Naboo Lake Retreat, 1 week after Geonosis_

"I gladly announce you as husband, and wife, you may kiss your bride," the holy man announced, the young groom needed no telling twice as he slowly inclined his head towards his bride as their lips met tenderly in a soft kiss, they both distantly heard the sounds of applause as they eventually broke the kiss, both turned to the small audience of their families, Anakin's mother was as proud as ever and the rest had the grateful eyes meaning that they were glad Shmi was safe and getting them off of Tatooine, Shmi still had some small scars on her body and face after the near death she had experienced for nearly three weeks, though she was proud of her boy and survived due to his and Padmé's timely intervention.

That wasn't all though, while she was annoyed that her son and new daughter in law wound up in the battle of Geonosis, she was proud because Anakin had bested Count Dooku in lightsaber combat, she was told that the Count was one of the best duellists of all time, but he wasn't expecting Anakin to fight, Anakin had been injured by his lightning and just when Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin's Master seemed dead to rights, the Count was hit hard in the head by a piece of rock Anakin used to distract him and cut his hands off after a small duel, they had taken the man back to the Jedi Temple and all seemed well, Anakin had built him new hands with the help of R2D2 and the Count was imprisoned within the most secure Republic prison, her thoughts were interrupted by her husband Cliegg Lars poking her shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked turning to him, Cliegg indicated the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" he asked gallantly holding his hand out to her, Shmi smiled and let him lead her to the dance floor, he could dance again as he had a prosthetic leg provided by the nearest hospital on Naboo, it took some getting used to but, thankfully, Cliegg wasn't too fussed about it as they danced.

Anakin Skywalker stood alongside his new wife Padmé on the balcony of their bedroom, both had been through a lot since reuniting, assassination attempts on Padmé's life being frequent, Anakin protecting her on Naboo, going to Tatooine to save Shmi, taking her and the Lars family to Naboo and the spark of war had erupted on Geonosis. Though most importantly for them as they held each other by the waist with one of their arms, they had fallen in love with each other, they both knew the scandal of what they'd done but they didn't care, it represented different things for them though. For Padmé it gave her the chance to be the young woman she always wanted to be away from the Senate, she could even have a child with Anakin when they felt ready to fulfil her desire of a big family, for Anakin it meant having a culmination of everything he wanted, as soon as he returned to Coruscant after the battle, he was knighted and now a full Jedi Knight, Obi Wan's proud smile as he severed the braid by his right ear meant he had his Master's approval, he had his mother free and away from that dustball Tatooine and finally, he also had Padmé as his wife, he'd looked in the mirror a few times during his prep for the wedding and noticed a small change in his appearance, namely his hair now was a little longer as it flowed across his neck and was a little thicker as he scrapped the ponytail, he heard a soft sigh next to him and turned to his wife, noticing her thoughtful look.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"I was just wondering when we first met up again a week ago if you would've pictured this, I sure as hell didn't," Padmé admitted, looking up at her new husband's sky-blue eyes, he smiled down at her and looked into her own eyes, blue for brown.

"I always wanted to be your husband, but I never thought it would happen and without much fight, I mean I remembered Queen Amidala well enough to know she never backed down from her duties, what happened there?" he asked curiously, Padmé looked up at him again, silently marvelling at how tall Anakin had become, his dark blonde hair was growing longer every day and by the end of the two weeks allowed for leave to recover from the battle, she knew it would've grown big time, she was doubtful he would be almost unrecognisable as the same short haired padawan though, she wasn't sure about that.

"Before we met up again, I had thrown myself into my duties, doing as much work as I possibly could both as queen and a senator, though I wouldn't class that as living, merely existing and on the surface, I was able to project a satisfied demeanour, your Master Obi Wan has a firm distaste for politics and the lies it brings. But…behind closed doors I would always be upset, angry with myself for having seemingly nothing else, I began to feel old, very old, it's why I began seeking out love, I haven't felt that way towards anyone, the love I have for my family is different, I wanted companionship, I wanted a family I could call my own, still do truth be told which is why I never truly cared at first who I had that family with, considering the whelps in the Senate like Clovis and Jothra though, I can't say that was smart, so I stopped looking, and look where that got me, I found my soulmate, you Ani." Padmé explained, tears welling up in her eyes, Anakin swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled her into his arms, holding her snugly against his chest, giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"I'm here angel, and I'm not leaving you… _ever_." Anakin vowed, the tears came harder for Padmé.

"But what about the potential war? Dooku could easily escape and then…" she stopped, unable to continue, his arms tightened around her.

"Hey, don't think negatively my love, we'll cross that bridge when we get there but for now, let's think for the moment and enjoy our wedding day and night to the fullest," Anakin said passionately, wiping her tears away with his hands and tenderly kissing her downturned lips. Padmé eagerly kissed him back and they stayed that way for several moments, Anakin only broke the kiss to sweep her into his arms and set her down on the bed, holding her tightly as he kissed her neck and she sighed contededly, the fires of passion consuming them whole…

 _The next morning_

Anakin awoke with his arms wrapped tightly around Padmé, her bare form was still and unmoving she slept, he smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly, she stirred at his kiss and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," Padmé said sleepily, Anakin smiled at her.

"Good morning love," Anakin replied, as his thoughts drifted back to the previous night, he smirked.

"I know you enough to know that smirk means trouble, what are you planning my young Jedi?" Padmé asked playfully, Anakin's reply was to pull her for another kiss that sent pleasured chills down her spine, she sighed contededly and let passion consume them whole once more…

Much later, they got out of bed and dressed for the day, Anakin didn't bother with the Jedi robes as he just wore a black house shirt, navy jogging suit bottoms and nothing else, Padmé just wore a light lavender house dress. When the newlyweds arrived at the table they noticed an unexpected guest, with a guilty looking family around him. Obi Wan Kenobi who looked at them with hazel eyes that said happiness, though the feigned angry expression elsewhere wasn't helping, Anakin naturally was outraged.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin demanded, though he was curious about how Obi Wan even found them, Obi Wan's eyes noticed the entwined hands and wedding rings, he couldn't help a defeated sigh.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Obi Wan asked, Anakin's outrage faded, and confusion set in.

"You expect me to believe that you would've allowed it, the Jedi Code loving Obi Wan Kenobi?" he asked sceptically, Obi Wan snorted.

"Anakin, you remember me telling you about my relationship with Satine, realistically I have no right to deny anyone of attachments," he admitted, Anakin's eyebrows were in his hair.

"Then why don't you listen to me regarding attachments?" Anakin asked, doing a perfect imitation of his old Master, Obi Wan laughed.

"You might want to become an actor Anakin, that was wonderful," he complimented, Anakin, Padmé and the Naberrie family all laughed, as they continued eating.

 _Republic Prison, Coruscant_

Darth Sidious, under his Supreme Chancellor Palpatine persona stormed through the halls of the maximum security prison to find his pupil Count Dooku and have some very harsh words before transporting him to the works under the guise of an escape and a treasonous officer working with the Count for extra pay, he arrived at the cell his apprentice was behind and glared at him, the clones saw him and straightened, bowing before him with respect.

"Your Excellency," they greeted, Palpatine smiled at them.

"Troopers, I'd like to have a word with the prisoner please," Palpatine said politely, the troopers looked at one another.

"Sir…he's a dangerous man," they warned, Palpatine nodded.

"I know, but it would be a shame for me to have the leader of the Separatists in my prisons and not have a word with him myself," he countered, the clones nodded.

"Yes sir," they said as the door opened and Palpatine stepped inside, his haggard looking apprentice looked up into the cold eyes of his master. Count Christopher Dooku had certainly seen better days, his usually neatly trimmed silver beard was more messed up than a child's playroom and looked scruffier than ever, as did his silver hair, there were dark bags under Dooku's eyes and the man looked nothing like his best, the only thing that had not changed was his attire, black boots, brown shirt, trousers and cape and the new additions of black leather gloves covering his prosthetic forearms, built by the man who had cut them off to begin with, Anakin Skywalker, Dooku glared up at him.

"Come to kill me, master?" Dooku asked bitterly, Sidious scowled at him.

"I should, but Ventress is lacking in experience when it comes to leadership, so whether it is in my best interest or not, I am getting you out of here Lord Tyrannus," Sidious stated as he provided Dooku his lightsaber, pulled up his black hood, and whipped out his own blade, Dooku looked surprised.

"You want to fight?" he asked in surprise, Sidious rolled his eyes under the hood.

"This is a message Lord Tyrannus, one that not only proves the Republic and Jedi have horrible security but are so arrogant to believe that a Sith Lord will be held in these prisons that could barely hold a competent bounty hunter," he stated simply, Dooku looked over at him.

"Public support of the Jedi would decline," he added in realisation, Sidious nodded.

"Precisely, now let's get out of here," Sidious ordered as the two Sith ignited their crimson blades and cut down the approaching clones, they heard the alarms sound and shared evil grins, cutting down the rest, before escaping into the shuttle and the night skies of Coruscant.

 _Jedi Temple, 3 days later_

Anakin Skywalker stood motionless, outraged and angry, glaring at the man who gave him the dire news.

"What do you mean he escaped?!" the new knight demanded, Masters Mace Windu and Yoda exchanged a grim look.

"We heard from witnesses and Palpatine himself that there was a second Sith helping him, Palpatine escaped but was shaken from the attack, he described the man as smaller than Dooku, black cloaked and hooded, he loved using force lightning and was killing the clones slowly, he enjoyed killing them," Mace said grimly, Yoda let out a noise of disgust.

"Sadistic, this Sith Master is, however arrogant we were to believe gone the Sith were," Yoda added, Anakin rolled his eyes.

"What are we going to do about this?" he asked in agitation, Mace pointed a finger at him.

"You will leave this to us, you lack the experience necessary to deal with this Sith Master, Dooku got arrogant and had tunnel vision, that was the only reason you took his hands, it is too risky," he ordered sternly, Anakin's eyes widened, before narrowing into ice.

"Arrogant or not, I still defeated him Master and you need that morale boost to make sure no other Jedi question you about this," he countered coolly, Mace narrowed his eyes.

"Be that as it may, you cannot take on two Sith Lords at once, this war will only escalate, and we need the knights and senior padawans out on the front lines," Mace retorted, Anakin glared at him.

"I will fight for the _Republic_ , not the Jedi Order, from this day forth, I am no longer a Jedi," Anakin stated with finality, storming out of the Council chambers and ignoring the stunned look of Mace Windu and the understanding face of Yoda.

"Disgusted him we have, distrusted him, angered him we did, inevitable this was," Yoda declared, as he hobbled out leaving a stunned Mace Windu behind.

 _Galactic Senate Building, Palpatine's office_

Anakin stormed through the building into the office of his friend, who looked up and smiled at him, it quickly faded when he saw Anakin pacing like a caged animal.

"What's wrong son?" Palpatine asked in concern, Anakin didn't stop pacing.

"I've left the Jedi Order, I refuse to fight alongside a bunch of blind old men who can look at the man who bested the infamous Count Dooku with disdain. I also don't agree with the code, though I've gone over that in the past, if this war is escalating, we need warriors, not peacekeepers, I am willing to fight for the galaxy, but those old freaks won't order me around again," Anakin ranted angrily, still pacing. Palpatine looked shocked outwardly, but inwardly he was grinning madly, he knew Skywalker felt caged inside the Order, but this was beyond what he had expected and now, he had a perfect plan to lure Skywalker in with power.

"I can provide you a new position in this war Anakin," he offered, Anakin halted his pacing and looked up.

"You do?" he asked, Palpatine nodded.

"I do, what if you had command over the Jedi in warfare scenarios?" Palpatine asked, Anakin looked confused.

"They are generals, how will I be above them?" Anakin said in confusion, a smile spread across Palpatine's face.

"I am offering you the position of Supreme Commander of the Grand Army and Navy of the Republic," Palpatine stated simply, Anakin was shocked.

"Me? Leading the entire fleet? I am honoured sir, but I wish to discuss this with a friend, Senator Amidala," Anakin replied, Palpatine nodded in understanding.

"Of course my boy, take your time with the decision," he allowed, Anakin smiled at him and bowed before striding out of the office, Palpatine stood up and approached the window of his office and watched the Coruscanti skies with an evil grin on his face, everything was going better than he expected.


	2. Chapter 2

_6 months later, Malevolence_

Supreme Commander Anakin Skywalker stormed through the halls of the Malevolence in search of his wife, Senator Padmé Skywalker, at this moment he seethed with rage at his commanding chief, Chancellor Palpatine. Being a military man for the last few months has given him different ways of reading people the Jedi wouldn't think to use, a Jedi would read one's mind to grasp their target's intent, Military personnel would carefully analyse a person, physically and mentally, body language, tone of voice, the look of one's eyes, hell even the way someone walked could give someone away. Anakin had seen the video of Palpatine going to chat to Dooku when he accepted the role of Supreme Commander, there was a very well-hidden camera in the cell that no one but him and the clones who installed it knew about, he had done this because of the welcoming he had received by Palpatine. Fair enough, he'd dismembered and captured a powerful Lord of the Sith, that deserves praise but it went a little overboard in his head, he knows that his boss is the Lord of the Sith, he just doesn't know what to do because of the lack of proof, prison cameras and footage being deleted and wiped everyday was something he made a mental note to ask for that to stop, there was a small tug on his cape and so he stopped, turned to see his young student Ahsoka Tano, pointing up at a small platform, Padmé was on it fighting the droids with her blasters while 3PO still complained, Anakin rolled his eyes briefly at that.

"You see her right Snips?" he asked, this got a nod, "Then jump!" he shouted, both jumped up to Padmé's location and ignited their lightsabers, Ahsoka with a light emerald, almost white, Anakin was wielding an amethyst blade he had built after leaving the Jedi behind, it was darker than Mace Windu's blade though and looked to be a black and purple when used, they fought off the droids before jumping to the same location the droids had come from to catch their breath and hopefully find R2 and a shuttle to get off the mechanical hell hole, Padmé holstered her blasters and ran into Anakin's waiting arms, jumping up a little to kiss him passionately.

"Oh Ani, I fear you might be correct to say the Chancellor is behind this, what do we do and how do we prove it?" Padmé asked frantically, Anakin tightened his hold on her.

"Love, remain calm, there are ways to prove treachery from within and we simply wait for an opportunity where Sidious messes up in his schemes," he replied soothingly, Padmé looked up at him.

"You believe he will mess up?" she asked, he nodded confidently.

"I know he will, just give it some time, wasn't it you who taught me patience?" he teased, Padmé smacked his arm playfully.

"Well, it would be first to see you use said patience," she jabbed back, he smiled at her before it faded, and his eyes hardened to ice. Padmé knew that face was his Supreme Commander face, she had her Senator face and he had his Commander face and she pulled out of his arms, watching him point a gloved finger at Ahsoka.

"General Tano, get over here!" Anakin briskly ordered, Ahsoka hurriedly obeyed as they all strode through the base, they found R2 along the way and made it clear of the nearly destroyed Malevolence, heading for Anakin's own flagship, the Resolute. There was a grand welcoming for their Commander, Anakin strode down first, an aging Admiral approached him.

"Sir! Thank the force, we feared the worst for a while," Wulf Yularen greeted in relief.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, Admiral, see to it that the men are working optimally on the bridge and make sure they understand the importance of their duties, like always. Also, make sure the build-up to what should be Galactic Republic Spy Network is still functioning strong, the Separatists have spies of their own, but that doesn't mean we can't either, I want them fully trained within the next year." Anakin ordered, ice blue eyes wandering around the hangar critically, before his eyes softened and landed on the Admiral, who saluted and went to go but Anakin grabbed him by the arm and added, "Also please confirm that everyone is sober now, I don't want my troops and officers lying face down on the bridge and smelling like whisky," Yularen smiled, "Yes sir," he said as he nodded to both the Senator and Ahsoka before walking off, Anakin motioned a trooper over.

"Boil escort the droids to the engineers, they may have been damaged and need repairs," Anakin instructed, Boil saluted and motioned for R2 and 3PO to follow, so they did, Anakin sighed.

"We have to report to the Chancellor now," he said tiredly, Padmé and Ahsoka groaned.

"We aren't looking forward to it either darling, but please try to keep up during the meeting," Padmé advised him, he nodded.

"I'll try," Anakin mumbled, she smiled.

"Don't worry, we will be there with you," she soothed, Anakin nodded, that was true, he offered Padmé his arm and she accepted it, walking to the communications room with Ahsoka and Padmé by his side, they arrived to the room to see Captain Rex, leader of the 501st legion of clone troopers communicating with Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi. Anakin noticed this and cleared his throat, causing both to stop and look up at him.

"Sir!" Rex saluted him, Anakin saluted back.

"At ease Captain, and you Obi Wan, are you ready to contact the Chancellor?" Anakin asked, both nodded, he then opened up a communication with Chancellor Palpatine to see the old man himself materialize in a blue hologram, even now though Anakin could see the false concern in his eyes and feel his barely contained annoyance at Padmé's survival, his icy blue eyes met Palpatine's own _fake_ concerned eyes and bowed.

"Sir," Anakin greeted calmly yet coldly, Palpatine noticed the glacially cold tone and narrowed his eyes.

"You seem annoyed General Skywalker, care to elaborate?" Palpatine asked, Anakin's eyes narrowed.

"Why was Senator Skywalker's ship even in this battle?" Anakin demanded, Palpatine feigned indignation and hid his true shock at being called out this way, only Skywalker could be so bold.

"Are you implying I _deliberately_ sent Senator Skywalker into a battle?" he asked indignantly, Anakin shook his head.

"No, but I find it remarkably convenient that as soon as the Separatists plan to use their tractor beam, her ship comes out of hyperspace and into their trap," he remarked coolly, Palpatine leaned forward, meeting Anakin's gaze.

"You are implying there could be a traitor feeding information to the Separatists?" he asked, deadly serious, Anakin slowly nodded.

"The pieces fit, the timing is too coincidental and accurate to be a setback on the Senator's part, and I'd suggest keeping old footage of prisoners in our prisons saved and archived, it makes finding potential traitors easier due to them breaking out Separatist officials," Anakin suggested, Palpatine's eyes narrowed further.

"That is a very true statement, we will discuss more on this once you return, the Senator is safe though?" he asked smoothly, changing the subject, Anakin nodded.

"She is safe and, on my flagship," Anakin said, Palpatine smiled.

"Do return safely then gentlemen, milady," he replied before cutting the transmission, Anakin sighed and allowed himself to relax, Padmé approached him and took his arm, dragging him away from the room, Obi Wan sighed deeply.

"He's changed a lot since the war began," Obi Wan observed sombrely, Rex nodded.

"He has, but can you blame him? The war is keeping him from his wife and time with her, time where he could be potentially starting a family, and though he hides it well, he's not happy with the Chancellor," Rex stated, Obi Wan frowned.

"You think he wants a family?" he asked, Rex nodded.

"I know he does; didn't he ever mention the desires he had for a family within the Jedi Order or to you?" Rex asked in confusion, Obi Wan smiled sadly.

"Had he trusted me that much I think we would be in better position with our friendship, as he is now though this war will end by his blade and no other, if I ever was to have a son though, he'd be named Anakin, after his Uncle, I don't know where he sits with me though because I have hardly spoken to him in the last 6 months, he's been a fighter for months and I think this is only the beginning of his trouble," Obi Wan explained sadly, Rex nodded in agreement, before heading to his quarters, something was telling him to be there for his General whenever and Rex would be damned if he wasn't there for him, for despite his cold demeanour at points, Rex had a bond with Anakin Skywalker and wanted him to survive this war, not professionally, but as a friend.

 _Anakin's quarters sometime later_

Anakin had just finished his shower, after drying himself off and putting on some black pyjama trousers, he went to the mirror to see his reflection, standing in front of him was a man he didn't think he'd ever see, Anakin Skywalker the military man. His dark blonde hair was nearly down to his shoulders but usually was combed back into something akin to a military style cut on the battlefield, his muscular physique had only been amplified by the war and he himself had a few more scars on his body, none present on his face, Anakin didn't care though, he shook his head and went to the bedroom to his darling wife standing at the viewport, arms clasped behind her back similar to what he did on the bridge. Anakin slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, Padmé relaxed in his arms and turned to see his smile, she wrapped her own arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

"I worry for you Ani," she whispered softly, Anakin smiled.

"I know you do love, I know but it was you who encouraged me to take the position remember?" he replied, referring to the conversation he had with her just after the Chancellor offered it to him, Padmé sighed.

"I know, but still I can't help feeling like this war is taking something from us, it's taking time, our family time, I want a baby, but I don't know when the right time is," Padmé said sadly, Anakin looked surprised.

"I didn't know you wanted a child, you never really mentioned it," Anakin said, Padmé looked at him seriously.

"I always have, but I don't know if you want one, do you?" she asked seriously, Anakin nodded without hesitation.

"Yes, I always had fantasies of a big family when I was younger, now is our chance to realize that," Anakin spoke softly, but with clear passion, Padmé smiled up at him.

"Well, at least we know _Young Skywalker_ will be someone else instead of you, I know you hate that name for how berating it seems," she teased, Anakin laughed.

"Oh come on, it is berating and you know it, _Young Skywalker_ ," he jabbed back, he spoke the last two words imitating Yoda, Padmé giggled and kissed him passionately, he eagerly kissed her back and both felt desire coursing through them, Anakin swept her into his arms and carried her to bed, their passion consuming them whole.

 _Later_

"Oh Ani, that was wonderful," Padmé whispered, smiling and still in her husband's arms, Anakin smiled wolfishly.

"Wonderful huh? Would you object if I did it again?" he asked, Padmé smiled and shook her head, moaning as his lips trailed down her neck, as they made love many times more.

 _11 AM, the next morning_

Ahsoka Tano was seriously unnerved, her Commander and Master was usually an early riser and was awake far earlier than anyone on the ship. Now though, she hadn't seen him anywhere and it seemed she was the only one who had noticed this most peculiar absence, she was about to go searching when a hand clapped down on her shoulder, she turned to see Senator Padmé Skywalker smiling at her.

"You like you've seen a ghost Snips," Padmé teased, Ahsoka regained her composure.

"I haven't seen my Master anywhere; can you blame me?" she asked, Padmé shook her head, still smiling.

"No, I don't and don't worry, he's making coffee for himself and tea for me, we need it badly," Padmé said, she pointed to where Anakin was, sure enough he was there making the coffee and tea respectively, the kettle finished, and he began with the drinks themselves. Anakin finished with the drinks, set the mugs onto a tray and brought them over to her, he took the black coffee and she took the tea from him, they had come out of hyperspace and were approaching the landing area Star Destroyers used, the silence suddenly went from warm and comfortable to brittle and tense when Chancellor Palpatine approached slowly. Padmé noticed her husband tense, his leather clad hands becoming fists and his expression hardening into glacial temperatures, this unnerved her at points, but she didn't think anything of it as it was him steeling himself for empty flattery, like she did whenever she met him in the Senate.

"Sir, good to see you again," Anakin said evenly, saluting politely, Palpatine returned the salute and noticed the others around his Supreme Commander. Sidious was inwardly very angry at Anakin Skywalker, someone he thought could be malleable to the way of the Sith, evidently not, his aggressiveness on the battlefield towards his enemies was infamous but to his allies, he was calm, cool, authoritative, the perfect Commander he thought in irritation, but he still maintained a decent relationship with the Jedi Order, most of them anyway.

"Anakin, it is good to see you as well, and you Senator Skywalker, it appears you have returned safely," he said politely, Padmé nodded.

"I have, my husband and General Kenobi saved me, and General Kenobi briefly subdued Grievous, injuring him in the process," she replied calmly, Palpatine's eyes flickered to Obi Wan Kenobi briefly, surprised, this was troubling.

"Oh, please milady it was just my duty," Obi Wan said modestly, Anakin strode over to him and clapped a hand down on his shoulder.

"Obi Wan, cut the modesty, had it not been for you subduing Grievous we may not have got out of there, me and Ahsoka took the droids sure but Grievous is another beast entirely, you deserve the credit," Anakin told him firmly, Obi Wan smiled.

"If you say so Anakin," he replied, smiling, Anakin smiled back, Chancellor Palpatine smiled before clearing his throat.

"Generals Skywalker and Kenobi, you are on leave now, both of you are on a 5 week leave, after that you will both go too Dantooine to take the planet back from the Separatists, their minerals are vital and they have possession of a new weapon that has held Dantooine in their tyranny," he stated grimly, both men nodded.

"Yes sir," they said, Palpatine smiled at them, bowed politely to Padmé and walked off, leaving all present with a sense of growing dread.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Apologies for the at best sporadic updating, but I had a friend help me with this chapter, he knows a lot of old WW1/WW2 style battles and helped me describe the battles here in a Star Wars manner, yet still having it be somewhat realistic. This chapter takes place 5 weeks after chapter 2, starting the battle of Dantooine.

 _Republic Base, Dantooine 5 weeks later_

Clone Captain Rex stood alongside his Commanding General Anakin Skywalker, as both men privately discussed strategies for the upcoming battle. If there was one thing Rex knew about his CO though, it was that he hated incompetence of any sort, even if the mishap on paper doesn't sound so bad. Rex briefly remembered one of the space battles above Ryloth where an Officer made the choice of lowering the shields in exchange for more firepower, the Captain in question was recently demoted to Lieutenant and had almost killed Rex, Anakin and the whole crew of the Resolute. Anakin had explained to his crew why he demoted the man for his failure.

" _One mistake is fine, we all make mistakes don't get me wrong, but the issue of the mistake our Captain made above Ryloth nearly killed us all and put thousands of lives at risk, I aim to keep such pointless risks to a minimum or better yet, non-existent and those who misuse the equipment I have been told they are competent with? I think you need a refresher class on Venator Class Star Destroyers, are we clear?"_ Anakin had asked, all the men there had nodded enthusiastically, Anakin himself was pleased and had the Lieutenant transferred to Master Mace Windu's portion of the fleet, Rex remembered General Kenobi's laughter as he had announced that, he had said that was a perfect way to spite Master Windu. His thoughts were interrupted by his commander's boots walking towards him and his hand clapping down on Rex's shoulder.

"Come on Captain, let's go give the clankers hell?" Anakin offered, a wicked gleam in his eyes, Rex laughed.

"That's the job description isn't it sir?" Rex said playfully, Anakin rolled his eyes.

"You care to kill some droids or not?" Anakin asked again, the gleam still present in his eyes, Rex smiled and shook the pre-offered gloved hand.

"Let's give them hell," Rex agreed, Anakin smiled and motioned for Rex to follow him to the LAAT gunship to hide in Anakin's camouflaged garage, the garage itself had once been an ex Separatist base but they had moved away from the base in favour of somewhere in the mountains to perform air strikes, what they didn't know was that the base they want to bomb will be empty and evacuated with most of the crew on ships back to the Resolute, with only the troops and Anakin remaining on planet, hidden in the secret base Anakin had set up during his 5 weeks leave when he wasn't with Padmé and she was at the Senate, his thoughts rambled, as the ship left the ground and moved to the garage.

 _Coruscant_

Padmé arrived back to the Skywalker house, tired, defeated and annoyed after dealing with rude snobby delegates and politicians. Padmé cast her eyes around the house, she and Anakin had bought it after they decided the flat in 500 Republica wouldn't be enough for their future plans, she looked thoughtfully at her bag, reflecting on the recent purchase she'd made, it was for a pregnancy test, Padmé normally felt fine but recently the mornings were hell and she was always vomiting in the bathroom early in the day. Padmé took the tester out of her bag and went to the small guest bathroom near the stairs of the house, she then decided to pick at annoying scab on her knees for a small sample of blood, she collected the blood on a tissue and packaged it within the slot on the device for an appropriate sample. Then, with bated breath she turned on the device. A few minutes later the device was ready to give her the answer she wanted, she read the device's scan.

 _Positive_

Padmé felt tears of joy welling up in her eyes, she was going to be a mother, she and Anakin would be parents soon, she then decided that she would work with Anakin in the small periods of leave he had to fix up their unborn child's room, she was glad as like she had told Anakin weeks ago after the Malevolence, Padmé wanted a child and in some months from now, they would get their wish. That evening, she fell to sleep, content with the dreams of her unborn child.

 _Dantooine, the next day_

3 Separatist cruisers dropped out of hyperspace planning to take the planet of Dantooine. All of the cruisers noticed the Resolute, Devastator and Executor Star Destroyers, the Resolute was the main flagship of the Republic fleet, and it was very obvious. The ship was larger than other Star Destroyers, the average length being 1.14 km but the Resolute was 4.8 km, it was armed to the teeth with many guns, turrets and artillery, it had very strong defences as well, heavy deflector shields that not many could get past and was an effective vessel in the battlefield. General Grievous stood at the bridge of his cruiser, eying the 3 ships with loathing, he turned sharply to a droid nearby.

"Get my ship ready! I will deal with Skywalker myself!" Grievous barked, the droid scurried to carry out his orders immediately until the door whooshed open.

"Deal with Skywalker? At present, he could rival me in combat, where you cannot, he has improved his skills tremendously, both in the force and with a saber, Ventress's death at his hands at the start of the war is proof enough, you need to focus on the troopers, I will watch the space battle," the deep voice of Count Dooku cut through the bridge like a lightsaber, Grievous whirled around and pinned the elderly man with a glare.

"Count Dooku, I didn't expect you to be present, nor do I appreciate my army being commanded by others, and rival you? Didn't he take your hands off?" he challenged, gold eyes on the black leather gloves Dooku wore, Dooku looked at them as well, disgust marring his face.

"Maybe he did, but the fact of the matter is he still lives and is on the planet, I can sense him now, go down and face him in a duel if you must, but try to avoid him if you can," Dooku warned, Grievous snorted.

"He's but a boy, how is he so powerful to begin with?" Grievous asked, Dooku's cool brown eyes met his own gold ones.

"Anakin Skywalker was once a Jedi Knight, however he left the Order at the start of the war because of his marriage to the Senator Padmé Amidala, now named Padmé Skywalker and his own personal views of the force, Anakin and I spoke at length when we met on Tatooine to take Jabba's son back to him, I was curious and asked why he left the Jedi, he told me this and I quote ' _There is no dark side, nor a light side, there is only the force, I will do what I must to keep the balance, there is no good without evil but evil must not be allowed to flourish_ '." Dooku said, Grievous mulled over the words for a moment, thinking, then a thought dawned on him.

"He is learning both sides of the force," he said slowly and dubiously, Dooku smirked.

"Anakin never believed in either side, he uses the force more freely as a result, not to mention his power has grown, however all this discussion is needless, you will go down there and fight the troopers and if he is present, fight him." Dooku ordered, Grievous bowed.

"Yes Count," he said obediently, marching out of the door to begin the battle for Dantooine.

 _The surface of Dantooine_

The green, tropical forests were a fantastic location for a battlefield, this was the thought process of the Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi. He and Anakin had been dispatched to this place after the fiasco on the Malevolence weeks earlier, Obi Wan sighed, thinking about his relationship with Anakin now that he wasn't a Jedi. It was more than a bit strained due to how both men acted away from duty, Anakin spent time engaging with his men, training young Ahsoka, being a husband to Padmé and often times building starfighters, Anakin had built a personal fighter for himself and modelled it after a Jedi starfighter, dark blue and white on the front, a hyperdrive integrated into the design, armed to the teeth with lasers, missiles and more, it could also take a lot of pain having seen Anakin's ship taking damage that would've ended other fighters, but left a mere dent on Anakin's craft. Obi Wan however had gained the nickname of ' _General Gin'_ among his troops as he was always seen drinking gin and tonic on his ship, he had orders from Anakin to dress like a trooper and lead his men against the droids in a jousting match on speeders, Obi Wan ended his thoughts and turned to his commander, Cody.

"Cody, get the men and speeders ready, Anakin's plan will start soon," Obi Wan ordered, Cody nodded.

"Yes sir," he replied, walking to the others of the 212th to form up on their speeders, Obi Wan got his armour on over his Jedi robes and got to his speeder in the front. All men, clone and Jedi saw the droids coming on speeder bikes themselves, they all started towards them, pikes at the ready, the droids did the same thing and Obi Wan's line began their assault, the droids came at them, spears at the ready, Obi Wan watched the leader of these droids, bounty hunter Cad Bane approaching his speeder directly. Sensing a spear would not do anything to Bane, Obi Wan flipped up off his speeder and ignited his lightsaber and Bane jumped off his own speeder, pulling out a Malastarian long sword from the scabbard on his back, it was resistant to lightsaber heat and Bane himself was a master at wielding it.

"Obi Wan Kenobi, I must say I'm surprised to see you here," Bane said in his raspy voice, Obi Wan smiled.

"Cad Bane, a pleasure to meet you, perhaps we should skip the small talk and let our blades do the talking?" Obi Wan replied pleasantly, Bane smirked.

"Arrogant as ever, I'm going to enjoy this," he rasped, Obi Wan smiled politely.

"Your move," Obi Wan invited him. Bane lunged at him and Obi Wan blocked his attack and allowed Bane to continue his sequence of attacks, calmly parrying the blows, he quickly grew tired of being on the defensive and sent a speeder flying towards Bane with the force, Bane caught the move and back flipped away as Obi Wan came at him with his sapphire lightsaber. For a man who usually was thought of as a Master of defence, his offence was amazing as well and Bane found himself on the back foot, his instincts as a bounty hunter kicked in and he rolled away from a vicious strike that nearly took his head off, Obi Wan then stood still, confusing Bane, until he ducked and Bane screamed in pain, Obi Wan had threw his lightsaber at Bane's legs and struck gold, cutting both clean off at the knees, Obi Wan strode towards the downed Bane, lightsaber to his throat.

"You should kill me Jedi," Bane rasped in pain, Obi Wan nodded in agreement.

"I probably should, but I won't because it is not the Jedi way, and I think my old padawan will have fun interrogating you for what you know of the Separatist plot for this planet was," Obi Wan stated simply, Bane involuntarily shuddered, he had heard of Anakin Skywalker and how brutal he could be as a warrior and interrogator, many had buckled under the methods he used and he was a feared yet respected man, he said nothing though as Obi Wan cuffed his hands, took his sword and hauled him into a speeder, taking him up to Anakin's fleet.

 _With Anakin, near a river far from the base_

Anakin savagely sliced through the droids and any he couldn't get with his lightsaber he threw with the force into trees and water, beside him Rex also fired upon the droids with pinpoint accuracy. Anakin knew that a certain droid General was on the way and soon enough, he heard lightsabers igniting, 2 of them and turned to see General Grievous standing there, Anakin glared at him, disgusted.

"General Grievous," Anakin growled, Grievous cackled.

"Anakin Skywalker, I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little…older," he taunted, Anakin gritted his teeth.

"You think you frighten me? You're shorter than I expected," Anakin taunted back, Grievous snarled.

"I will make you eat those words boy!" Grievous yelled angrily, Anakin pinned his troops with his glare.

"All of you get out of here, I will deal with this Separatist scum myself," Anakin ordered, standing at his full height and tossing his cape away, Grievous did the same thing and charged at Anakin, intending overwhelming Anakin with his speedy power blows. Anakin struggled under the strength for a time but gained some ground when he tossed a broken droid at the General, who caught it and tossed it away. Grievous noticed his blows weren't going to defeat Anakin yet, and resorted to using all 4 of his lightsabers, Anakin changed his tactics and moved offensively, putting Grievous on his back foot, he then cut off one of Grievous's left hands, Grievous though retaliated and cut through the skin beside Anakin's right eye, causing a massive scar from the middle of his cheek to his forehead, he then saw an opening in Anakin's defence and exploited it, cutting off Anakin's right hand just above the wrist. Anakin ignored the pain and pushed Grievous away with his left hand, taking back his lightsaber and retreating quickly. Grievous got up and cackled, picking up the severed right hand of Anakin Skywalker.

"Run Skywalker run, you will never defeat Grievous," Grievous said smugly.

Anakin got to his personal fighter, R2 let out a shriek seeing his missing hand, Anakin raised his left hand.

"Quiet R2, I need to talk to the troops," Anakin said, taking his comm link, Captain Rex then appeared and looked decidedly relieved.

" _Sir! You're alive! We feared the worst, we made it back to the Resolute, we defeated the droids, did you succeed?"_ Rex asked, Anakin shook his head.

"No Rex, get a medical team prepped and in the hangar bay at once, I need it badly," Anakin commanded, Rex nodded.

" _Yes sir,"_ he replied, Anakin cut the transmission and jumped into his fighter, R2 whistled softly, making Anakin grimace.

"I know R2, Padmé's going to kill me, but I'd rather her than Grievous or Dooku be my executioner," Anakin said, R2 beeped peevishly and Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know I made a mistake, but I know not to make that mistake again, R2, take us back up to the Resolute," Anakin ordered, R2 whirred in agreement and took them back up. As per Anakin's orders, a team of medics were indeed present and all present gasped when Anakin jumped out of his fighter and they saw his missing hand, Rex rushed over to him.

"Shall I get one of the hands from the lab sir?" Rex asked, he felt distinctly uncomfortable as ice blue eyes pinned him with a glare colder than Hoth.

"I would hope so, I can't fight a war with one hand," Anakin said dryly, Rex nodded, and the medics approached Anakin, Anakin didn't offer any resistance as he was led to the cot and they rolled him to the med bay where he was injected with anaesthetics. Rex then came in with one of the hands from the lab, it was a black and gold durasteel arm that Anakin had built in case the situation needed it, he had built them in multiple sizes, the one he needed was included, he gave it to the medics and left quietly.

 _Hours later_

Anakin awoke slowly, groggily opening his eyes and shaking his head to clear his vision, he winced in pain as he did so.

"Careful, you shouldn't be moving so fast," a female voice cautioned him, Anakin's eyes darted around to see his wife Padmé there, tears running down her face and a medic over him, he looked up at the medic.

"Can you move your new hand yet?" she asked kindly, Anakin slowly moved his new hand and brought it up to his face, examining it closely, he flexed his fingers, clenched and unclenched his hand, he smiled, pleased with the hand.

"I can move it and it feels normal, I just need my glove back to cover it up," Anakin replied, the medic smiled, and Padmé looked pleased.

"Medic Tahn, can I have a moment with my husband?" Padmé asked, Tahn smiled and bowed.

"Of course, Senator," she replied as she left them. Once they were alone Padmé rushed to him and took her Ani in her arms, sobbing hard against his shoulder, even as his own arms wrapped around her.

"I…I thought you were killed, Ani, that's why I was crying so much over the last few days," Padmé sobbed, Anakin rocked her gently.

"Hey, I'm alive, Grievous got lucky and didn't expect me to just walk off the pain, he got arrogant," Anakin assured her, Padmé pulled back and gave him a hard look.

"I shouldn't have to tell you this, stop underestimating your enemies Anakin! You were badly injured, and it could have been much worse!" Padmé shouted, before slumping again into his arms, the new hand felt different for her, but it wouldn't take long to get used to. She then took a deep breath, before smiling brightly, Anakin looked up at her and smiled.

"What is it Angel?" he asked, Padmé smiled and placed his hands on her stomach.

"Ani, I'm pregnant," Padmé said, smiling, Anakin's eyes widened, and a smile broke out on his face.

"Oh Padmé, this is wonderful!" he exclaimed joyfully, almost crushing her in his arms and kissing her passionately for a long time before they finally pulled apart hearing someone clear their throat, both turned to see Healer Tahn smiling at them.

"I couldn't help hearing your news, would you care to know how far along you are Senator Skywalker?" she asked kindly, Padmé smiled and nodded.

"Definitely, trade me places?" she asked Anakin, he smiled back and got up off the table, Tahn gave him a new glove and he pulled on his right hand, now looking no different than before. The healer inched up Padmé's dress and examined her briefly, reading over the data provided in the examination, she smiled.

"Senator, you have been pregnant for 5 weeks now, when did you find out?" she asked, Padmé smiled.

"A few days ago, I didn't think anything of it at first," Padmé replied honestly, the healer nodded.

"That's fair," she allowed, she then turned to Anakin, "Sir, I'd recommend keeping you off of the front lines for at least a month, you will need the time to get used to the feel of your new hand and how it affects you, and even after that, I advise you to be careful," she advised, Anakin nodded.

"I'll try," he replied, the healer nodded then left them be, Padmé got up and embraced her husband of just over 7 months, silently thinking of their new family.

AN: The next chapter takes place 5 months from now, at the battle of Umbara, the stalemate of Dantooine has led to many issues for the Republic and the Separatists are gaining ground in the Outer Rim, Supreme Commander Anakin Skywalker and the Jedi are struggling to win any important battles and it has come to Umbara, what is the result? Find out next time!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: A small side note, the Republic and Separatists have been on a 50/50 split in terms of victories, so it is a very even fight, just to save the criticism of 'Republic pandering' that I have seen for some episodes of the 2008 Clone Wars show and yes that is a true criticism to some people, but enough of that, enjoy!

 _5 months later, in orbit of Umbara, Star Destroyer Resolute, Anakin Skywalker's training room_

"Ow!" Ahsoka Tano yelped in pain, as her commander's lightsaber, on low power of course singed her knee. Ahsoka then brought her left hand up and used her second lightsaber, a white shoto to block a vicious swing and tried to tag him with her main blade, to her annoyance though she felt his left hand grab her right hand, gently wheedling the lightsaber from her hand with the force and his knee in her abdomen, sending her to the ground. Ahsoka groaned in pain, as her commander pointed his own amethyst blade at her throat, a small triumphant grin on his face.

"Do you yield?" Anakin taunted, Ahsoka was about to give in, until she saw the manic gleam in his eyes that meant he had something extra planned, and so, Ahsoka rolled away, got up and called her sabers back to her hands, igniting the pale emerald and blazing white blades respectively, Anakin nodded approvingly.

"Good, you know you can never give up against any enemy, but how do you react when they do something you least expect?" he asked, to punctuate his point Anakin sent boxes, broken droids, old robes and an inactive thermal detonator, almost all of which Ahsoka cut through with ease until the detonator stopped in front of her face and she looked at her boss questioningly, noting that the gleam had disappeared and he now looked at her with approval.

"Well done, I see much improvement from last time we trained together, you have improved drastically with your second weapon, using it as a defensive mechanism, not an offensive counter, smart fighting is better than a reckless assault, I am very pleased Ahsoka," Anakin commended, Ahsoka smiled at him and he smiled back, both remembering when they had made the blade together.

 _Flashback 3 months ago,_

 _Ahsoka Tano painstakingly walked through the halls of the Resolute, her mind on the meeting with her boss. Ahsoka sighed, ever since Anakin Skywalker had lost his right hand at the multiple hands of General Grievous, he had a personal axe to grind with the droid General, eagerly following any signs of him in the galaxy. A glance around her own body hadn't done much to improve her spirit either, her left arm was broken after failing to best a bounty hunter on the last mission to Muunilist and now she had to wear a cast for nearly a month and a half and she didn't feel good. When she arrived at her commander's office, she noticed the man was doing paperwork, writing a request for better armour for the clones, he must've felt her presence and looked up, a frown on his face._

" _You said you wanted to see me?" Ahsoka asked, holding a piece of paper she had stating the time they needed to meet at his face pointedly in case he forgot, Anakin let out a growl and pushed it aside, standing up._

" _I did, now I think there is a way to stop incidents like that," Anakin said, glaring at the cast, Ahsoka raised her brow._

" _Oh?"_

" _Yes, come with me," he said, motioning for her to follow him, Ahsoka did so and followed him to the aptly named 'lightsaber creation room' where Anakin went to a drawer and pulled out parts for a lightsaber, along with a spare lightsaber crystal Ahsoka had found when creating her first weapon, Ahsoka looked at the parts in confusion and realisation as it dawned on her what they were doing._

" _I…I can hardly move my arm, how am I supposed to build a second lightsaber?" she asked, Anakin just looked at her impassively, she sighed and concentrated the force. Low and behold, the parts did move and made a lightsaber similar to her first, but this one was evidently smaller, Ahsoka looked up at her commander and raised a brow._

" _Why is it so small?" she asked, Anakin folded his arms across his chest._

" _This is meant as a defensive weapon, your arm was pretty banged up on our last mission and I felt you needed the spare blade to help aid your defence," Anakin said simply, Ahsoka looked at the saber again and ignited the blade with her right hand. It glowed a gleaming white, Ahsoka smiled with pride, Anakin too saw the blade, an small smile was on his face, he was impressed with her progress in such a small amount of time, this war had broken some, hardened him but it crafted and built Ahsoka Tano from the ex-Jedi pupil he'd first met, to the bright young woman she was becoming, and he was proud._

 _End flashback_

Anakin remembered that day well, but he shook the memory off for now and looked at her singed knee.

"Get to the medical bay and meet me on the bridge, we have work to do," Anakin ordered, bringing his gloved right hand up to point his forefinger at Ahsoka, she nodded.

"Yes sir," she replied obediently as she walked off. Anakin went to the bridge like he said he would yes, but he didn't stride confidently, he wasn't irritated, no he was in a very pensive mood and when he got to his traditional spot, at the front of the bridge Anakin took off his right glove and examined his prosthetic hand. Anakin himself had built this hand, he knew its ins and outs better than anyone, but he couldn't help wondering if something was wrong with it, he then saw an out of place wire and easily maneuvered it back into place with a tool from his belt. Now, the hand was completely fine, Anakin smiled in satisfaction and pulled his glove back on, looking down at the planet of Umbara with calculating, determined blue eyes and turned around when he heard his student's boots clanging on the ground, it was time for the big battle.

 _Jedi Council Room, Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

"This war is going on for far too long and is showing no signs of ending," Mace Windu said seriously, all of his fellow Council members gave him looks that said, "we know that".

"True, but win this war alone we cannot, not built for fighting Jedi are," Yoda reminded him, Mace glared at something on the ground.

"Try telling that to Anakin Skywalker," he replied bitterly, Kit Fisto looked up sharply at that.

"Do not talk down Anakin like that Master Windu! Had he not been there on Cato Neimoidia a month back, you would have died and he has continually impressed me as a Commander, he is fair but demanding, he is reasonable yet hard, he hates incompetence and strives to get rid of that in his armies, he has my support and you should give him yours too!" the usually calm, happy Kit Fisto shouted angrily, Mace levelled his glare at the angry Natoulan.

"Skywalker asks for the impossible, he has provided me specifically with less troops in my ground forces and my fighter squadrons, especially- "that was as far as Mace got in his rant, for he felt a small walking stick smack his shins repeatedly.

"A difficult job Anakin has, done well he has, training young Ahsoka into a warrior he is, easy he makes it look, get past your prejudice you must Master Windu," Yoda scolded, Mace was about to retort, but one of the empty chairs suddenly crackled with static and Obi Wan Kenobi materialised, fashionably late of course.

"Apologies for me being late, but what has Anakin done this time?" he asked in amusement, Mace was ready to scream his frustrations out at this point, but Yoda shook his stick and his head, a small smile on his face.

"Nothing, complaining Master Windu is, again," Yoda replied, Obi Wan's image suddenly looked tired and annoyed.

"Again? Master Windu, stop being childish and act like a Jedi, accept the fact that we can no longer bring Anakin to heel and expect him to obey us, we obey him and though he is very demanding, people like him might be needed to win this war," Obi Wan said in agitation, Mace looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"I'm surprised you have taken this so well, I would think you would've been hurt or betrayed when he left," he said and for once, there was no anger in his voice, just curiosity, Obi Wan sighed.

"I might have, but such things are petty for Jedi to hold grudges over," he replied, Mace glared at him and was about to cut in angrily when Plo Koon spoke calmly.

"We may disagree on how Skywalker conducts himself and his men in this war next to ourselves, but at the end of it all, the call was Chancellor Palpatine's to make and because Skywalker always had the mindset of a warrior, he felt he was best in the role of Supreme Commander and his results have mostly been very good, other than the stalemate on Dantooine he has won every battle he's participated in, there's a reason he and the 501st are feared and respected by the galaxy, feared by the Separatists and respected by everyone else." Plo Koon's deep, calming baritone voice spoke with the calm befitting a man in his position, Mace nodded slowly, though everyone could see reluctance in the action.

"I understand his view on this war, but I can't say I like it very much," Mace relented, Yoda and the rest nodded their understanding.

"Required, understanding is, but agree with one man's views you do not have to," Yoda said, the rest of the council nodded in agreement.

"Adjourned this meeting is," Yoda announced, the rest of the members stood from their seats, those not present flicked off their holographic transmitters leaving the seats empty.

 _In the atmosphere of Umbara_

"Sir, all the troops are ready," Captain Rex told his commanding General, who nodded, keeping his black hood up to keep the harmful atmosphere from harming him.

"Good, make sure they all land at the rendezvous point on the surface and keep watch for the enemy, ever since the murder of Senator Deeci, Umbara has been with the Separatists meaning that the locals are going to fight, be on guard Captain," Anakin ordered, Rex nodded obediently.

"Yes sir," he dutifully responded, Anakin then turned to Ahsoka, who also had her brown hood up.

"That goes for you too, Commander," Anakin told her firmly, Ahsoka got the point and nodded.

"I guessed that sir," she replied, Anakin smiled and then opened a comm channel with the rest of his troops.

"All squadrons prepare for landing, remember, we wish to appear timid and ignorant in order to lull them into a false sense of security, you do that well then myself and Commander Tano can ambush them, is that understood?" Anakin asked, he got a chorus of "yes sir" through the comm and took his lightsaber in his hands, he noticed Ahsoka doing the same.

"Let's give them hell boss," Ahsoka said with a smile, Anakin laughed.

"We always give them hell," he joked, Ahsoka smiled as the ship landed. Both General and Commander left the shuttle in sync, wrapping their cloaks around themselves and moving through the darkness of the planet. This would continue for some hours and they would arrive to a comfortable distance from their base and Anakin raises his hand and one of the enemy ships flying into their command centre, causing the natives to look around nervously.

"We got Jedi!" the leader shouted, motioning for his troops to go searching for the Jedi. Anakin and Ahsoka smirked in the darkness of their hoods and suddenly the group found themselves lifting up off the ground and clawing desperately at their throats until they died quietly. Anakin quickly motioned for Ahsoka to follow him and they ran through the door of the base, facing natives who had their blasters pointed at them, the duo shed their cloaks and ignited their sabers, deflecting the bolts and cutting down the men with distinct ease. Once it was over, they cornered the leader, who tried shooting a rocket launcher at them, but Anakin simply dodged it and raised his hand to send it flying to the command centre instead of them.

"You didn't think you would get away with starting a battle with the Republic, did you?" Anakin asked darkly, the leader tried running but couldn't as he had a white lightsaber enter his chest as he slumped to the floor, dead. Ahsoka smiled up at him.

"A little heavy-handed right boss?" she joked, gesturing to the carnage around them, Anakin shrugged.

"When in war, you do what you have to, if the Jedi don't like that, then that's their fault, not ours," Anakin declared, Ahsoka nodded as she brought a commlink to her lips.

"Rex old boy you need some help?" she asked lightly, Rex snorted.

"Get over here you two and help! We have taken fire and need aid!" Rex barked, Anakin took the comm.

"We'll be there, their command centre is empty, we'll get the bombers to clean up here and ambush them," Anakin said calmly, Rex sighed with relief.

"Make it quick though sirs," he replied and cut the communication, Anakin strode towards the ship, Ahsoka behind him as they both got on the ship, each praying that they got to Rex and the 501st legion in time.

 _Skywalker home, Coruscant, 5 days later_

Padmé Skywalker smiled softly to herself, as she felt her unborn son kicking on almost instinct. Padmé had hers and Anakin's families visit her while he was off at war, all of them had been present at the time when she and Anakin had found out they were having a boy.

 _Flashback, 4 months ago, Naboo_

 _Padmé lay on a medical bed as the nurse rubbed a strange solution on her belly, her husband held her hand in his, as they both waited for what seemed like forever to find out their baby's gender, finally the nurse was able to tell them as she looked up._

" _Well?" Anakin asked impatiently, the nurse smiled._

" _I can tell you the gender now," she said, Padmé smiled._

" _Well? What is it then?" she asked patiently, giving Anakin a reproving look for his impatience._

" _You are having a baby boy," the healer announced, Padmé and Anakin felt tears of joy in their eyes, they were both elated and were awaiting parenthood with joyous anticipation, Padmé turned her happy eyes to her husband's and squeezed his hand tightly._

" _Another Skywalker boy, he'll look exactly like you darling," she said happily, Anakin returned the smile._

" _Let's just hope he isn't as reckless as I am," he replied, Padmé laughed._

" _He's a Skywalker, of course he'll be impatient, I just hope he isn't as stubborn as you are," she jabbed playfully, chuckling at his incredulous stare._

" _My stubbornness?" Anakin echoed, "Love, I might be stubborn but with us as parents he is easily going to be the most stubborn child in the galaxy, minus us of course," he declared, Padmé smiled up at him and noticed the tears slowly falling on his face, so she reached up and gently wiped them away, knowing their boy would have his parents' support every step of the way._

 _End flashback_

Padmé smiled at the memory but couldn't help feeling a string of irritation that Anakin wasn't here for her, she knew that he had his duties as Supreme Commander and she did as well as Senator of Naboo, but it was still tough on them both. Padmé felt tears welling up in her eyes and furiously wiped them away, she had cried herself to sleep far too many times in her mind, she felt her unborn son kick in reassurance and smiled.

"I hear you son, I just find it hard without Daddy being here," she whispered to herself with a sad smile, before going up to her room to sleep, or attempt to, unknowing of the dream that was awaiting her.

 _Padmé's dream_

 _Padmé found herself at Varykino dressed in a simple house dress and felt a tug on said dress, looking down she saw a brown-haired little boy at her feet, happiness in his deep blue eyes, startlingly similar to her Anakin's eyes._

" _Mummy!" the boy shouted happily, Padmé smiled down at him and picked him up, kissing his little forehead, she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder and saw Anakin holding a pouting, blonde little girl in his arms with an exasperated expression on his face, this one had her brown eyes and was almost like a female Anakin, the only difference was her eyes being a warm brown colour rather than her husband's cerulean blue eyes and was evidently younger than the boy in her arms. Her son looked to be around 5 and their daughter looked to be around 2. Was this their future? Padmé could only guess, but she sure hoped so, the idea of being a stay home parent was unappealing to her before but now she truly wanted peace and the war was draining her and her family, so it was a no brainer, sacrifice her job for her family and she would do it every time she was asked if she could change it._

Padmé woke up early the next morning, hopeful for the future she and Anakin would have and went to the balcony, dressed in her nightgown. Maternity leave was brilliant because she rarely had to be in the Senate, only the odd day in her office, she smiled and was about to go to the bathroom to clean up but stopped at the sound of an all too familiar voice.

"You don't need to go there yet, I think I'll have you the way you are."

Padmé turned to see Anakin in the doorway, arms folded across his chest. One hand was gloved, the other wasn't, and she could easily see that the war was taking its toll on him, there were bags under his eyes from a lack of sleep, a beard had been haphazardly grown from a lack of shaving, though she applauded his attempt to trim it neatly and his overall countenance said that he was relieved to see her, his easy smile and the relaxation of his arms evidence of this. Without thinking, she ran for him, desperate for his warm embrace and she felt him collapse in her arms, shaking with relief and joy all the same, she tilted his face to hers and could see the weariness and stress lining his young face, it hurt her heart and she kissed him tenderly, softly before demanding more with her deep kisses alone. Anakin took the hint and swept her into his arms, and both fell onto the warm bed, it was late morning when the morning had finished for them.

AN: Apologies for taking so long with this next part, assignments and college work as well as driving tests have been most irritating taking up my writing time and I have struggled for inspiration, now though I have a good clear idea on where to go and what to do with this plot, and yeah expect another update because I am on Christmas break and have more time to write up the next chapters. Next one takes place 4 months after this and is a family/romance chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: A small side note, this chapter steers away from the war for the moment because now is the due date of Anakin and Padmé's child and I wanted a chapter dedicated to the ever- growing family. There is a time jump half way through this chapter. Enjoy!

 _Royal Hospital, Palpatine Place, Theed, Naboo 4 months after Umbara_

"His head is crowning, push Mrs Skywalker," the nurse gently encouraged the labouring Padmé, who nodded weakly. Her husband stood beside her bed, holding her hand, she gasped for breath as she made a large push, the last one and the midwife approached to take their wiggling, crying son to clean him up, Padmé breathed in deeply and leaned back in the hospital bed, tired and out of breath.

"Mr Skywalker, would you like to hold your son?" the midwife asked kindly, Anakin nodded eagerly and held out his arms to accept his new-born son, the midwife gently placed the baby boy, complete with a blue blanket, in his father's arms, allowing the father to see the son for the first time. Anakin held him close, noticing how similar the boy looked to Padmé, the shape of his eyes and soft features, along with the soft small signs of deep brown hair on their son's head. His son must've felt his gaze because his eyes slowly fluttered open, allowing Anakin to see his eyes, the same startlingly blue colour he saw in the mirror every-day, Anakin vowed at that moment he would always be there for his boy, no matter what.

"Ani…Can I hold him?" he heard Padmé's sleepy voice from behind him, Anakin turned to see her smiling at him and their son with her arms outstretched. Anakin reluctantly handed their son to Padmé, it wasn't that he was jealous, but he wanted every moment he could spend with his son because he could tell that the war would most probably keep them apart longer than needed.

"My son…my little prince," Padmé cooed quietly, silently marvelling how similar her son looked to her and Anakin both. His eyes met hers and she could see him examining her through her husband's blue eyes. Mother and son didn't speak as she held him close and kissed his tiny head gently, noticing her brown hair and soft features had been inherited by their son, his eyes were Anakin's and she anticipated being dwarfed by their son when he filled out completely, but for now, he was in her arms as cute as ever, hungry as well.

"Love, can you pass me a blanket, I need to feed him," Padmé told him, Anakin nodded and gave her a blanket to help her cover her breasts as she fed their son.

"I have a suggestion for a name," Anakin told her, Padmé raised an eyebrow.

"Let's hear it," she said simply, Anakin smiled.

"Ben, Ben Cliegg Skywalker," he declared proudly, Padmé mulled over the name for a moment, gazing down at her son briefly before seeing the proud smile on her husband's face.

"Ben," she said, testing the name for herself, it felt right, and she smiled at Anakin.

"Ben Cliegg Skywalker it is then," she declared proudly, Anakin smiled and softly kissed her lips.

"Sorry, but can we come in?" Shmi Skywalker Lars asked, poking her head in the door, Anakin smiled.

"Of course, mum, come in, tell the rest to come in as well," he instructed, the rest all filed in and gazed at the baby in Padmé's arms.

"He's gorgeous, he looks just like Ani did as a baby," Shmi gushed, Anakin raised a thick eyebrow.

"Mum, he has my eyes, hopefully my stature too but he's his mother's son," Anakin said, if only slightly envious at this news, Padmé chuckled, hearing his slight jealously that their son favoured her more than him.

"Darling, don't sound so jealous, the next one will look more like you than me, and knowing my luck our next child will be a girl," Padmé assured him lightly, Anakin smiled a little.

"That would be fun, my looks and your persona in a little girl, but it means nothing, our boy is beautiful," he said happily, Padmé smiled.

"What is his name?" Ruwee Naberrie asked, Padmé looked to Anakin for the answer.

"Ben, Ben Cliegg Skywalker," Anakin announced, Cliegg Lars was stunned, he didn't know Anakin honoured him that much and his shock must've shown on his face as Anakin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You helped mum out of slavery, have taken care of her when I could not and nearly lost your life in an attempt to save her life from Tuskens, that alone speaks of a bravery Owen only wishes he had," Anakin jabbed, laughing at Owen's affronted face.

"Hey! I resent that," Owen retorted, Anakin laughed, before holding his arms out to take Ben from Padmé, she gently placed him in Anakin's arms and walked over to his mother first.

"Would you like to hold your grandson, mum?" Anakin asked kindly, a few tears slipped down Shmi's face, as she gratefully accepted the tiny boy. After a lot of Skywalker-Lars fawning over the new addition to the family, Ruwee decided to step in for Padmé's side of the family.

"Ben is part of our family too you know," Ruwee told the new parents peevishly, both Anakin and Padmé laughed at his peevishness.

"Patience, Ruwee, he's coming around back to his daddy," Anakin replied, taking his boy back into his arms, Ruwee smiled and held out his arms so he could hold his new grandson and then the Naberrie family could have their turns with the fawning over Ben. Anakin placed him gently into his maternal grandfather's arms, allowing all of the other family members to gaze at the child in awe and pride. A throat cleared and all eyes went to the door to see Ahsoka Tano, hands on her hips.

"Can I see my nephew now?" Ahsoka asked Anakin, who smiled. It was an agreement that since Ahsoka was basically a younger sister to both Anakin and Padmé, that she would one of their children's Aunts, Beru and Sola included, Padmé laughed.

"Of course, Ahsoka, he's just here, his name is Ben," she told the Togruta warmly, Ahsoka smiled and held out her arms, Anakin gently placed him in her arms, and she couldn't help a chuckle.

"My little Skyguy," she said with amusement, looking at Anakin seeing the smile on his face become knowing.

"You've been waiting for him to be born so you could make that joke huh?" Anakin asked knowingly, Ahsoka smiled sheepishly.

"You know me Anakin," she replied sheepishly, Anakin shook his head with a smile.

"That I do, and I think he's getting hungry," he said, hearing the small whimpers and feeling the growing hunger in his son through the force so he took Ben back and gave him to Padmé, turning to the rest.

"This is where you all give us some privacy," Anakin said, sharply dismissing the rest of the family so they can have a private moment, they didn't want his anger, so they complied, allowing Padmé to feed their son.

"Palpatine is allowing us 4 months leave," Padmé said slowly after she had finished feeding Ben, Anakin to her surprise, smiled.

"I might not like him, but he's allowing us time with our son, there is wisdom in that decision," he explained, Padmé sighed.

"True," she conceded, "But why? Why is he being so kind?" Padmé asked, knowing that Palpatine does nothing without a reason.

"I feel that we need to be careful, yet we can enjoy having Ben around us, you know the house we used for our honeymoon here?" he asked, this got a nod, "We can simply raise Ben and our family there when we wish and have the time to do so," Anakin suggested, Padmé smiled and nodded her head.

"I agree with this, just be careful," she warned, and Anakin nodded in agreement.

 _3 months later, The Works, Coruscant_

"Things have become quiet again, Lord Tyrannus, care to explain why?" Darth Sidious demanded, Dooku bowed.

"Master, things have quieted but it is because of the fact Skywalker is on leave and nothing more," he replied quickly, Sidious scowled.

"Then go after the Jedi! It is a no brainer, you shouldn't need me to spell it out for you, but the Separatists will not win this war if you wait for one of the best warriors the Republic has to battle you again!" Sidious screeched angrily, shooting force lightning at his apprentice, Dooku screamed in pain.

"Don't become complacent, Lord Tyrannus, but since you are so eager to face Skywalker, you will go after his son and bring him before me," Sidious ordered, having stopped the lightning and calmed down, Dooku heaved air into his lungs.

"To train him for the future of the Sith," Dooku finished, Sidious nodded.

"A boy of his power could be devastating for the galaxy, I want that power serving the Sith, but the Jedi could make an approach for the boy as well," he said, Dooku's head snapped up.

"Master, we both know Anakin Skywalker will never allow his child to be raised by people he deems 'emotionless fools' and 'cowards', that will not go well for the Jedi who attempt it," Dooku argued, Sidious nodded in agreement.

"True, but we also know Jedi are arrogant enough to try take the younglings of difficult parents by force, I suspect that scenario would be the case for Ben Cliegg Skywalker," he countered, Dooku smirked.

"Then perhaps we could turn him that way, take his son and use him as a turning point for Skywalker," Dooku suggested, Sidious looked at his pupil thoughtfully. It was a bold suggestion, but given the correct scenario, it might succeed.

"Then, go, attempt your suggestion but regardless, bring me the son of Skywalker," Sidious ordered, Dooku bowed.

"Yes, my master," he said obediently, before he strode back to his ship, hoping to locate Skywalker and his son, he however, had no clue what awaited him there.

 _Council Chambers, Jedi Temple_

The Jedi Council had been having a lot of meetings recently, all of them pertaining to one thing, the son of their Supreme Commander, Ben Cliegg Skywalker. The Council has been in a stalemate over what to do concerning the boy, Mace Windu, Oppo Rancisis, Adi Gallia, Luminara Undulli and Even Piell wanted to take the boy into the crèche for his early years and later on, Jedi training, saying that Republic law demanded that all children with a midichlorian count of over 10,000 should be turned over to the Jedi, and Ben's was 19,000. However, Obi Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Ki Adi Mundi and Master Yoda disapproved of this, stating that it would be disastrous, not only because Anakin Skywalker was their Supreme Commander, but he had a say in who commanded what fleet and who didn't, meaning those who were trying to take his son would lose their posts, also those who disagreed with this course of action pointed out that written parental consent was required for the child to be formally accepted into the Jedi Order for training. That was what this current meeting was about as well.

"Any offspring Anakin Skywalker has should be brought into the Jedi Order! Why are we even questioning this, we could use such power in our ranks!" Mace Windu shouted angrily, Obi Wan Kenobi's face was calm, but everyone could feel his mounting agitation.

"Anakin himself has gone on record and called the majority of us cowards who cannot fight. Think reasonably here, Master Windu, would a man who despises more than half of our Order willingly give over his son? And more to the point, he would never go near the consent forms you've sent in his inbox, Senator Skywalker tells me he rips up any physical copies we send him and deletes the electronic copies, that should be enough indication to leave the situation alone, correct?" Obi Wan replied reasonably, Master Yoda grunted.

"Good points you make, but both prejudiced and biased you are. Master Windu, disliked Anakin Skywalker for a long time you have," Yoda began, Mace nodded since there was no point in denying it. "Master Kenobi, a brother Skywalker considers you to be, brothers in arms you are, wish to defend him you do, understandable that is, but let others provide their opinion on this matter we must," Yoda concluded, Obi Wan leaned back in his seat, as did Mace, allowing others to speak, Plo Koon spoke first, blunt as usual.

"In all honesty, why this is such a major concern eludes me. Anakin Skywalker would not give over a piece of his hair to us let alone his son, who he takes obvious pride and joy in. I also think we have left out a crucial piece to this, Senator Padmé Skywalker, our biggest supporter and potential critic in the Senate, if we force her to hand her son over, we could be alienating one of our major supporters in the Senate, should we do that, she may turn her back on us. Also, Master Windu to address your idea of having him in our ranks for his power, Anakin himself took a while to grow under our training methods and he has the largest amount of force potential this galaxy has ever seen, his son would go through those same struggles and be just like him so he wouldn't be that powerful and eventually would leave the Order due to personal differences, like his father." Plo Koon explained his opinion calmly, Luminara frowned.

"Eludes you? Master Plo, you forget that Anakin came to us at 9 years old, with his own unique perspective of the world and galactic affairs, we would be raising his son here from the beginning, he would know nothing but us and the Jedi way. I concede to your point of his power taking a while to manifest directly, but all in all, Ben Skywalker's fate should be in our hands, not his misguided fathers'." Luminara rebutted, Plo Koon glared at her from under his mask.

"'Know nothing but us and the Jedi way,'" he repeated scornfully, "That way of thinking causes padawans to drift away from their masters, Master Undulli. You learned that the hard way with Barriss Offee, the code doesn't keep beings under its thumb like you want it to, and you shouldn't force it down someone's throat because we have seen you attempt that and have it backfire when she left the Order due to differences with the code, that judgement is hypocritical and narrow minded," Plo snapped, Luminara opened her mouth, ready to retaliate but was cut off.

"I agree with Master Plo, he has provided the facts, and is overall correct when he says some Jedi might leave due to personal differences with the code, also we don't force the code down people's throats the way others say, we just follow it as our code of conduct and when others don't conform to it, they leave, we can't do anything to stop them even if we personally don't understand their reasoning, as long as it makes sense to them, they will be fine," Ki Adi Mundi put in, Oppo scowled.

"This is preposterous! We cannot set aside our most sacred code for a reckless Commander keeping his son! The Jedi need to grow in numbers!" he exclaimed, Kit Fisto raised a brow.

"I don't dispute that, but Ben coming into our Order doesn't change that, he's a baby and this war will most definitely be over by the time he becomes a padawan so that point is moot," Kit countered, Yoda sighed and held up a hand for silence, it was granted at once.

"Good points you make, but disagree with this course of action I do, evolve with the times we must, allow old codes to blind us and cloud our judgment we have, leave young Ben with his family we will," Yoda declared seriously, Mace outwardly acted like he was satisfied and okay with the decision, but inwardly he was seething. Mace had known Master Yoda to always be following the traditions of the Jedi Code, so seeing him break off and allow Skywalker to keep his son was alarming to Mace.

"Adjourned this meeting is, but Master's Kenobi and Windu, stay behind please," Yoda requested, all the masters but the 2 he named stood from their seats and left the room.

"Notice your glaring match during the meeting I did, sense your displeasure I do Master Windu, why feel displeasure do you?" Yoda asked, Mace sighed.

"Master Yoda, I have always known you to be someone who refuses change and values the traditions of the old Jedi as if they were law, so it is very surprising to me at least to see you of all Jedi differing from that and for someone we had mistrusted since the start as well," he explained, Yoda smiled.

"Understandable that is, but even rigid old Yoda sees when change is needed, hmm," he replied and turned to Obi Wan, "Master Kenobi, your views I would like to hear," Yoda requested, Obi Wan took a deep breath.

"Well, I have always been in support of Anakin's training and whatever he does, but I was always concerned by his outlandish views on things, namely the force, I was on Naboo not too long ago with him, Padmé and Ben and when we trained together, he said he doesn't think the dark side of the force exists, nor does the light." He paused, to let it sink in for the elder Jedi, "Anyway his reasoning was that he himself had become more powerful after he left the Order due to the love and support of his family, also because of Ahsoka and the circumstances, I saw them training together and as a teacher, Anakin isn't bad at all, stern and demanding at points but he's willing to let up if he thinks a scenario is too tough, he passes his philosophy to his pupil well and I feel when Ben comes of age, he will do the same for Ben, Anakin and Padmé should keep their son I feel." Obi Wan concluded, Mace and Yoda exchanged a look of confusion.

"Believes the darkness doesn't exist, does he?" Yoda asked in confusion, Obi Wan nodded.

"He believes the force is down to the intent of the wielder, if one wishes to bond with the force, then they get more skill with meditation, those who are more focused on combat are more gifted with combat skills and those who have dark intentions, wield dark powers like the lightning or choking, the thing is that some of the powers Anakin uses are a mix and match depending on his mindset or what he's doing," Obi Wan clarified, Yoda nodded his understanding.

"Fair that is, leave you may," Yoda dismissed them both, they both obeyed and left him alone in the now empty Council chambers.

 _Naboo Lake Retreat, Skywalker household_

Domestication had done wonders for both Padmé and Anakin Skywalker. Padmé had agreed with Anakin and the Chancellor that as soon as the war was over, she would resign from the Senate the moment she was released from hospital after Ben was born, the people were oblivious to this fact though and she used almost all of her time on maternity leave with her family. Anakin was still Supreme Commander, but he found fatherhood to be a much better job than leading troopers into battle and was eagerly awaiting the war's conclusion so he and Padmé could properly raise a family on Naboo. They had sold their Coruscant property as well, with Padmé only being a Senator till the end of the war, having the large house was redundant and they moved back to 500 Republica where Padmé lived before she married Anakin. Now, they were living in a lakeside house that was 3 stories in height. Downstairs contained the entrance, a kitchen and small bedroom for any guests, a joined living area and dining area. The second floor contained 4 bedrooms, an upstairs living room and a nursery just beside the master bedroom, Ahsoka has her own room and bathroom at the back of the house, they had a room prepared for Ben that was fairly large and perfect for any little boy and it could've supported 2 boys let alone just Ben, there is also the master bedroom, the biggest room with a computer desk, a dresser for Padmé, a floor-length mirror and wardrobes, an en-suite bathroom and a king sized bed. The third floor had another unused bedroom and guest room, as well as another bathroom, the Skywalker family had plans for expansions in the future and they thought this would be a good point for the future.

As Anakin left the bathroom, he stopped at the mirror, to inspect his appearance. Anakin looked slightly different, more relaxed than the fierce warriors he and Ahsoka usually were, Padmé was fond of saying that it reflected in their appearances as well.

Anakin had grown his hair longer, shaved off the beard entirely and had less scars on his body, that was something Padmé insisted on, he and Ahsoka getting their scars from war healed at least physically, there were none on his body any longer and the one on his face was faded slightly, again due to Padmé.

Ahsoka also looked more relaxed, the montrals and lekku on her head had grown, she had less strain on her back than before and she was less tired, having spent the time relaxing and swimming in the lake around the house. Occasionally she helped with Ben as well, but one of the main things she did was go sightseeing around Naboo and study history, as she had always been very interested in that subject as a Jedi and now, because she was able to study more than just the required science, maths and basic and she had an exam in 5 days she was studying for. Ahsoka looked up from her desk as her door opened to reveal Anakin, he had his lightsaber in his hand and looked at her significantly.

"I sense Dooku is nearby," Anakin told her, Ahsoka gasped.

"How? How did he find this place, I thought it was a no-fly zone?" she exclaimed, Anakin shrugged.

"I don't know, but regardless, we need to get him," he said, motioning for her to come with him, Ahsoka called her sabers to her hands and stood up. They walked through the front garden and looked up to see Dooku's ship entering the atmosphere, Dooku opened the door of his ship and elegantly jumped down in to greet them, his boots sounding thickly on the grass.

"Anakin Skywalker, it is a pleasure to see you again," Dooku said pleasantly, Anakin smirked.

"I wish I could say the same Count, but you have yet to earn my respect," Anakin replied dryly, Dooku smirked back and ignited his crimson lightsaber, Anakin and Ahsoka did the same with their blades and as one, charged Dooku, Anakin on the left and Ahsoka on the right. They duelled the wide expanse of the garden, Dooku had eliminated Ahsoka from the fight early, breaking through her minimal force defences and throwing her into the lake. Anakin however, had adopted more defensive manoeuvres into his style, forcing Dooku to try to take him apart using every bit of his refined style and greater experience to try best him, Anakin was stonewalling Dooku though and the older man was getting fatigued. Anakin landed a powerful two-handed strike on Dooku's blade, jolting Dooku and sending him to the ground, Anakin approached his downed form with grim determination, hauled him up and silently stabbed him through the chest, at that moment Ahsoka emerged from the lake, gasping for breath.

The door opened to reveal Padmé Skywalker and baby Ben, she noticed Dooku's dead body and sighed with relief as she realised what this meant.

The war was nearly over.

 _In the next chapter, another 3 months has passed, and the Senate is up in arms, some are calling for the end of the Clone Wars and others are calling for Separatist blood to be spilt. Meanwhile, at Mustafar, the Separatists make their mark by capturing the Chancellor and holding him prisoner, what happens next in this tale?_


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Apologies for the long wait in updating this story, I've just been lacking inspiration and since I've called this story 'The Senator and the Supreme Commander', I felt there needed to be more in the way of politics than there has been so far, we've seen Supreme Commander, and don't worry we'll see more of that but we will also see some Senatorial action, enough of that nonsense, enjoy!

 _6 months after Dooku's death, Senator Padmé Skywalker's office, Senate Rotunda, Coruscant_

"Justify it all you like Mon, I cannot agree to this," Padmé Skywalker told her colleague coldly, her 9 month old son Ben was in his stroller after being rolled in by Dormé and Sabé who said that he needed to be fed, Padmé had done so and dismissed them, allowing her friends and fellow Senators Bail Organa and Mon Mothma to come into her office to discuss a matter of importance.

Imagine her shock though when Mon Mothma told her of leading an armed Rebellion against Chancellor Palpatine and the 'dying' Republic. Padmé agreed with Mon's views on Palpatine and understood her thinking, but this was fundamentally wrong on all levels, not only was it risky, treacherous and all around foolish because of the influence Palpatine had over the galaxy, but it also crippled their ability to get information as they would be kicked out of the Senate and viewed as traitors regardless of pure ideals or not. Even worse, Mon wanted Anakin Skywalker, her Ani, to lead this Rebellion, Anakin would be coming to her office soon enough anyway as he mostly went on lighter missions now, though he knew something was coming soon and told her this repeatedly.

"Padmé, I'm not sure you're thinking this through, after all you have a baby who you no doubt wish to- "

"I'm thinking this very clearly Mon, yes I have a personal reason for this war to end, for my family, but this makes no sense! Why organise this now and why come to me about it? I'm no warrior and though I disagree with the Chancellor, what good is a Rebellion led by idealists?" Padmé cut off Mon's condescending rant, Bail Organa sighed. In truth, the Alderaanian was torn on what to do himself, he himself saw the logic in both arguments, but he didn't feel comfortable adopting what was in a sense guerrilla warfare tactics to get true peace back. Bail straightened up.

"I personally agree with Padmé. Mon, for all of our friendship and agreements on what is best for the galaxy, guerrilla warfare this way is desperation in its purest form, lies, deceit, manipulation and delusions of grandeur would have to be employed and properly in order for this to work effectively, that doesn't sound like the ideals of a noble woman, that sounds like a petty grudge that is being blown way out of proportion, you can conduct this Rebellion but you won't have my support." Bail said solemnly, Mon looked enraged and was about to reply heatedly when the door opened to reveal Anakin Skywalker striding in, arms clasped behind his back, he nodded politely at both Senators and smiled at his beloved wife, who did the same back, Anakin looked between them all in confusion, sensing in Mon and Padmé respectively varying degrees of anger and conflict within Bail.

"Did I miss something?" Anakin asked calmly, Padmé nodded.

"You did miss something Ani, Mon here has a proposition for us all," she told him, Anakin's eyes shifted to Mon Mothma.

"Tell me," he requested, Mon nodded.

"Of course, General Skywalker. Now then, am I correct in saying all in this room disagree with Chancellor Palpatine and his corruption?" she asked, all present nodded. "Well, I've had enough of it personally, I don't wish to cause friction between any of us, but real action must be taken against him, political action hasn't done anything because he buys Senators and dignitaries votes, even when he denies these accusations, we all know this to be true. I have suggested a guerrilla warfare Rebellion against Palpatine and his corrupt ways in order to bring real peace and democracy back to the galaxy, with us as the leading Council and you, General as the leader of our armies." Mon concluded, Anakin could feel Padmé and Bail's annoyance rising and in truth he couldn't blame them, he saw benefits in this idea but there was one crippling flaw.

"People would compare us to the Separatists Senator, you know this right?" Anakin asked sceptically, Mon nodded.

"I'm aware, but- "Anakin raised a hand, cutting her off and wordlessly demanding she allow him to speak.

"Your logic is reasonable and noble, but in all honesty you would look like a hypocrite with the endgame of peace and justice in mind, there is already peace and justice in the Republic according to most individuals and considering the tactics you will have to use, one would automatically assume that this is another version of the Separatists and as a result, it gets the same treatment and this sounds silly as well. All of you here detest violence so this to me at least makes little sense because of the fact none of you are comfortable dealing with violent methods, protesting against the war and expansion of the Clone Armies and trying to find diplomatic solutions to the war, that doesn't sound like a military Council as it would be led by non-violent politicians who don't get their hands dirty, this Rebellion would fail in my mind." Anakin finished his explanation; Mon's political mask was firmly in place now.

"Then I bid you good day," she said stoically before turning and marching out of the office. The 3 remaining adults let out a deep sigh.

"Seriously, she'd get laughed at by anyone, what is she thinking of proving with this?!" Anakin asked in exasperation, bad military strategy made him angry and Mon's plan reeked of horrible strategy to him, Bail looked at him.

"If you ask me Anakin, it is quite clear the war has her tired, it has all of us tired but she deems this personal and as a result, has taken it upon herself to become a martyr of sorts against this, and these are her words not mine ' _Empire_ '," Bail told them, Padmé frowned deeply and Anakin clenched his gloved fists, feeling his prosthetic fingers stretching his leather glove.

"She's got some nerve to do this," Padmé said lowly, "Couldn't we try to convince her otherwise?" she asked, Anakin shook his head and took Padmé's hand in his.

"I'm afraid not angel, she seems dead set on doing this and you know better than most when someone is dead set on something, they cannot be stopped," he said grimly, Padmé had had enough of work for the day at this point so she packed up her things, ordered their star ship and asked Anakin to take Ben's stroller to their ship. Once they made it into their ship, Ben was placed in his little nursery aboard their ship and slept in the crib peacefully, his parents weren't nearly as peaceful however.

"Anakin?"

"What is it Padmé?" Anakin asked, he knew his wife was completely serious when she used his real name and that tone of voice.

"I found some incriminating evidence of the Chancellor's Sith allegiance with the help of Bail Organa," Padmé told him seriously, Anakin's eyes widened in shock.

"You have? How?" he asked, Padmé shrugged.

"Bail told me the husband of one of his aides works alongside Palpatine and found a recording of Palpatine and General Grievous speaking of the war and what they would do when 'the right time came'," Padmé explained, giving her husband a datapad and disc, Anakin placed the disk inside the datapad and watched a black and red robed figure conversed with the infamous droid General.

" _Yes, Lord Sidious?" General Grievous asked, bowing low and subserviently to the Sith, whose hood dipped when he nodded back at Grievous._

" _General, send the Separatists to Mustafar at once, the Chancellor will join you personally as a hostage when you attack Coruscant," Sidious said without preamble, if Grievous could, he'd be raising his eyebrows at this command._

" _It will be done, but how do you plan to make this attack work? Ventress and Dooku are dead and all of our armies are being slaughtered by the Jedi and Skywalker," Grievous replied, Sidious frowned under his hood at this._

" _I have another plan for that, and it resides on Dathomir," Sidious replied vaguely, Grievous bowed._

" _Yes, my Lord," he replied obediently, and the recording ended._

Anakin sat motionless for a moment, thinking about ideas within his head and what to do with is information, he ran a hand through his hair in thought, then suddenly it hit him.

"What if I confronted him about this next time, I'm in the Senate building?" he asked himself, though Padmé heard him.

"I'd show it to your men, Ahsoka and the Jedi and then you could confront him as a unit," she suggested, Anakin smiled.

"Good idea," he replied as he stood up and went to find his son. Anakin went to the back of their ship into the nursery and saw his 9-month-old son stood up holding the bars of his crib. Ben was an adorable baby, he had nearly a full head of Padmé's beautiful brown hair, his sky-blue eyes and his facial structure as well as his smile.

"Da!" Ben shouted excitedly, Anakin smiled down at him and picked him up.

"I'm happy to see you too my little man, have you been good for your Mum while I've been gone?" Anakin asked, Ben nodded his head emphatically but before he responded, another voice did for him.

"He's been fussy at times when you're gone but other than that, he's been very good for Mummy."

Both Father and Son turned to see Padmé's proud, gentle smile. Now, she wore a simple pink dress that came down to her knees and she had a smile on her face, walking towards both of them, placing a deep, passionate kiss on Anakin's lips and only pulling back when she saw Ben's little face scrunched up and in as close as a 9-month-old baby could get to a disgusted expression, Padmé smirked.

"Sorry Ben, but Mummy loves kissing Daddy, you should be used to it by now," she teased her young son, Anakin laughed.

"You're not wrong there, darling," he replied, putting Ben down in his crib and marching over to tower over Padmé, who could see his intentions clear as day and if she was honest with herself, she wanted it too.

Anakin, without warning swept her into his arms and led them to their master suite, where they were entwined together…

 _Later_

"You're certain of this Skywalker?" Mace Windu asked, Anakin resisted the urge to smack Mace upside the head for his arrogance and disdainful attitude.

"You've seen the evidence, we should confront him directly in order to end the war," Anakin replied coolly, Mace wasn't pleased but he did see the point in this, he nodded and soon, the war would be over.


End file.
